The present invention relates to a semiconductor device comprised of active elements such as transistors and diodes, and passive elements such as inductors and capacitors, which may be incorporated extensively in various portable telephones, wireless communication equipments, and other types of electronic equipment.
Various hybrid integrated circuits (HICs) comprised of active element chips such as transistor chips and passive element chips such as inductors and capacitors mounted on common printed circuit boards are presently incorporated extensively in modern types of electronic equipment.
However, since a number of functional chips have to be assembled on a common circuit board in order to fabricate a HIC, the high-density mounting of these chips occupying a relatively large area on the circuit board requires a relatively difficult process. This limits the miniaturization of HIC.
Moreover, since a plural number of functional chips have to be mounted on the circuit board one-by-one by either the die-bonding or the wire-bonding process, a number of bonding steps have to be provided in the HIC manufacturing process.
On the other hand, in addition to the above-mentioned HIC, the demand for micro-wave monolithic integrated circuits (MMICs) in which active elements such as transistors, passive elements such as the inductors, and the micro-strip line connecting these two types of the elements are formed together on a semiconductor substrate, is now dramatically increasing.
However, since the various active elements and the various passive elements having totally different functions have to be formed simultaneously on the semiconductor substrate in the manufacturing process of MMIC, simultaneous satisfactions of the individually desired characteristics of these elements are highly difficult to attain.
Furthermore, since a total failure of MMIC could be produced by a single failure of any of the incorporated active elements or passive elements, the attainment of high production yield of MMIC is a difficult task.